


a mission like no other

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Office Sex, Some Plot, background poly switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: “that’s okay. sora did this for you so, i want you to take advantage of it.”⭒ ⭒ ⭒switch haven't had much time to meet up recently, so sora takes matters into his own hands. maybe he did have to exploit tsumugi's crossdressing kink alittlebut anything to help his senpai let go.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Harukawa Sora
Kudos: 21





	a mission like no other

**Author's Note:**

> heavily influenced by that recent sora 3* card , though i'm not entirely into this kink so its a little rushed 
> 
> ☆ please heed the tags before you read / comment :)

it was late, and the newdi building was practically abandoned. 

fellow idols had gone home hours ago, quick to get to the comfort of their dorm rooms. the majority of the staff seemed to have gone already too, their positions abandoned and there being no sign of active life. 

sora took in a deep breath, acutely aware of how loud his footsteps must’ve been in such a silent building. he hadn’t run into anyone yet thankfully, though he was being _extra_ careful incase he did happen upon anyone. sora hugged the coat wrapped around him tighter to his body, speeding up. 

his destination just happened to be on the highest floor of the building. this all felt a bit like a game - he was a stealthy agent hiding in the shadows whenever he thought he could hear or see someone else, hopping around corners and crevices. if it wasn’t for the major damage he’d take if found, sora could’ve joked that he was playing this on easy mode. he’d picked the largest coat he could find for that reason, but the paranoia was still there. 

still, this was all going to be worth it...if it worked, anyway.

he stopped short of his destination, standing hesitantly at the door. the newdi president’s office was silent, mostly sound-proof walls giving nothing away, but he could still see the lights on. his intended target was in there. he took another deep breath in. he’d never taken a risk like this before...not with this person anyway. he hadn’t even consulted shisho~ about it, knowing he’d have a _lot_ of things to say about it. 

though, shisho~ did always give into him in the end.

would this person too?

_only one way to find out!_ sora let out a hum, knocking on the door.

“eh? um...come in!” 

he opened the door slightly, head peeping in just to confirm this was indeed going to be a mission complete. tsumugi was sat at his desk, papers laid out neatly in front of him. he looked a little exhausted but mostly surprised at sora being here. he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, attempting to appear somewhat more presentable before he started talking.

“sora-kun? not that i’m not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?” 

sora smiled, “hihi~ sora wanted to talk to senpai! are you busy?” tsumugi shook his head, making up some sort of excuse about _never being too busy for sora._ switch didn’t get too see each other as often _because_ of how busy senpai and shisho~ always were, but he knew the two felt guilty about not being able to help it. 

he finally stepped inside properly, inconspicuously locking the door behind him. he doubted they’d be disturbed but if all went to plan, sora wanted to be precautious. 

“o- _oh?_ ” tsumugi’s eyebrows quirked upwards, “that’s a cute hairstyle, sora-kun. i don’t think i’ve seen you in it before!” 

_this was it!_ after helping out tetsu-chan and wolf onii-san with their battle, sora had come to love the new hairstyle it had greeted him with. he’d tied his hair up in two sections like small bunches - yuu-chan called him cute when he did it, and since then the compliment had been bouncing around in his mind. it was partially why he’d decided to recreate it now. _partially._

“hehe, does senpai like it? sora did it especially for you.” 

“i do like it, it looks very cute.” he paused, “i...don’t understand why this was especially for me though? i can be slow so if i’m missing something then…?” 

maybe it’d be better just to show senpai flat-out what he meant then. 

sora unzipped his coat, sliding it off and letting it fall to the floor. the cold air hitting his body made him shudder a little, but that was the least of his concerns right now. he looked up at tsumugi expectantly.

“ _this_ is what i mean. sora is like this for _you_ , senpai.”

he wished he could save tsumugi’s expression in his mind forever. his senpai was stunned, mouth in a visible “o” shape as he lent backwards in his office chair. sora didn’t miss the way his grip on the chair itself tightened, matching well with the way his face was quickly turning red. any self-consciousness lingering in sora’s mind faded the moment he caught wind of tsumugi’s color. he’d seen his excited color before, both one on one and with shisho, but it was even more pleasing to witness now that he was taken off-guard. 

tsumugi cleared his throat, hands awkwardly moving off of his chair to cover his lap, “sora-kun, you’re…?!”

sora smiled, taking complete pride in his senpai’s reaction at his outfit. he’d put on a plain white short-sleeved blouse before overlaying it with a yellow suspender dress, purposely matching his hair color. the skirt itself was short enough that it ended short of his knees, flouncing with his every step. to top it all off, he’d put on white thigh highs with a pair of black mary jane shoes. he definitely had to hide this under his coat on his way here, unsure what would’ve happened if anyone had seen him like this. it took him so long to carry this out and actually pluck up the courage to ask someone for help, since outfit picking wasn’t something sora ever thought about.

asking shisho directly about this sort of thing would’ve been an instant game over, so he’d gone to the person he knew had ample knowledge of this sort of thing. jime-chan agreed to go shopping with him instantly and hadn’t asked any questions either. he helped him pick out an outfit that was simple, yet bold enough that it made sora’s cute side really stand out. he felt really good in this.

tsumugi clearly felt the same way, even though he was trying to mask it. his true emotions were shining through.

“senpai likes it, right?” he took a step forward, bottom of the skirt ruffling with him, “i saw how you get when you talk about young shisho. secretly, this is the kind of thing senpai is into...is sora right?” 

“i mean...i can’t hide anything from you, can i sora-kun?” tsumugi sighed, “i do like it, but we both know natsume would never...not again. it’s not there isn’t other things i’m into.”

sora pouted, “so senpai doesn’t like sora’s outfit?”

“eh? of course i do!” tsumugi looked scandalized, “you’re _always_ cute sora-kun! i just...never pictured you like this before? ahh. my words aren’t coming out the best, are they?” 

“it’s okay. even without words, sora can always understand you senpai.” 

he moved in close enough to place a hand on tsumugi’s shoulder, feigning an expression of innocence. sora didn’t miss the way tsumugi’s breath hitched at his touch. senpai wanted this just as much as he did. tsumugi was quiet. he didn’t seem reluctant per se, but he spoke with caution in his voice.

“...we’re in public, you know.”

so he knew _exactly_ what sora wanted. senpai clearly wanted this as badly as him though, so he maintained his confidence.

“sora knows.” he retorted, “i locked the door and it’s too late for anyone to be here. you’re stalling, senpai.”

the amount of self-restraint tsumugi was trying to maintain was nothing short of impressive, if he was being optimistic about the situation. he’d crossed his legs to hide any sort of erection, but sora could see how excited his color was. 

tsumugi was quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking over everything in his mind, “and you’re okay with this, sora-kun?”

sora tilted his head at that in confusion. he wasn’t too sure how to describe _this_ sort of relationship with shisho and senpai, but it definitely wasn’t the first time he’d been intimate with tsumugi. he couldn’t quite pinpoint the reason for the blue haired man’s hesitation. tsumugi seemed to realise this, pulling him out of his theories and providing him with the answer.

“once i start sora-kun, i won’t be able to stop.” 

sora shivered involuntarily. he’d never heard senpai speak so low, so seriously like that. it was the sort of tone reserved for shisho, he presumed. having it used on him only spurred sora on more, feeling like putty in senpai’s hands. 

“that’s okay. sora did this for you so, i want you to take advantage of it.”

tsumugi's brows quirked upwards, though whatever hesitation he'd been weighing in his mind seemed to have dissipated. 

he held his arms out, enticing sora to hop up and prop himself right in tsumugi's lap. sora wrapped his arms around his senpai's shoulders, holding onto him with a smile. senpai's lap was always _super_ comfy to sit in. it was probably a little /too/ early for him to grind against tsumugi's growing hardness, but it felt good knowing he'd caused it. sora let out a pleased hum, knowing he was nearing a mission success like this!

"sora?" tsumugi brought a hand to sora's chin, forcing the blonde to look up at him, "is...is it okay if i call you sora _chan_ for today?" 

sora-chan...he liked the sound of that. sora nodded enthusiastically, "hihi ~ understood! sora-chan is at your service then, senpai!" 

tsumugi's smile was grateful, but his color screamed pure desire. he was so used to his senpai holding back on him at times like this that sora wanted to badly for tsumugi to lose a little bit of control. he wanted to see his true satisfied color today.

sora let out a pleased hum when tsumugi brought their lips together. they met with practiced ease, the kiss gentle yet full of yearning all at once. he eased into it, opening his mouth for easy access when tsumugi’s tongue asked for entry. he started off slow, careful as he explored the blonde's mouth - sora reciprocated, smiling into the kiss.

tsumugi broke apart to get a better feel of sora's outfit. 

simple as it was, his senpai was clearly liking it a lot. he ran his hands down sora’s sides, the blonde’s smaller body on display for him to take, just like this. the feel of the blouse rubbing against his skin had him suppressing a giggle, tickling him a little. tsumugi’s hands travelled down to the skirt sora was wearing, fabric gliding through his fingers. _”wow.”_ he said to himself, bringing about a deeper blush in sora’s cheeks. 

his hands stopped short under sora's skirt, breath hitching in his throat. sora grinned to himself. he'd been anticipating senpai's reaction to this.

"do you like them senpai?" sora asked, batting his eyes, "sora-chan picked out these panties for you too." this was the one thing he hadn't gotten jime-chan's opinion on. it was a little embarrassing to buy, but with the right disguise nobody had known it was switch's own harukawa sora buying these sunflower-patterned panties.

tsumugi didn't respond verbally. instead, he let his hands glide across the panties, feeling how delicate they were in his touch. he stroked sora's length through the fabric, eliciting a pleased hum from the younger.

he dipped his thumb around the sides of the panties, pulling on them before releasing. the fabric hitting the blonde's skin again wasn't hard enough to leave a mark or to particularly hurt, but the shock of the action brought a gasp out of him. 

"you're so adorable, sora-chan." tsumugi's hands travelled back to sora's chest, still seemingly in awe at the situation he was in. he was certainly making sora feel adorable, the way he was treating him. 

“huhu, senpai is being so kind.” he gleamed. tsumugi felt the blonde’s chest through his blouse, thumbing at him carefully. he brought his hands down, touch ghosting across sora’s thighs. he gave them a light squeeze, humming in content.

tsumugi was already pretty hard like this. if he moved a bit in his lap, he'd certainly cum beneath him. he’d been planning this for a little while though, and it’d be less fun if things stayed like this. sora enjoyed moving his body against senpai’s if they had to be ‘quick’ about it, but he had plenty of time here to reveal senpai’s true colors. he had to do _something_ to change the situation.

sora thought about it for a moment before moving off of tsumugi's lap and onto the floor. the blue haired man's eyes widened in surprise.

"eh, wait sora-chan?" he babbled out, expression flustered, "you don't have to force yourself to do that?!" sora couldn't help but laugh to himself. they'd done this so many times yet senpai was still trying to hold back. 

he propped himself up on his knees, choosing to ignore any discomfort the office floor gave him. the stockings gave him little comfort, but looking up and seeing how much his senpai wanted this was all he needed to continue on. 

he positioned himself between tsumugi’s spread legs and brought a hand up to palm his clothed dick. even through his jeans, sora could feel how painstakingly hard he was. he laughed, proud that he’d had this effect, and excited for when he could get this actually _inside_ of him. well, maybe sora was jumping the gun just a _little_ bit. he had a task to get to! it was a thing him and senpai had in common: wanting to please people. it worked well considering shisho was someone who liked to _be_ pleased…

ah, sora was thinking too much again. 

he kept at touching tsumugi through his jeans; the elder let out a low hum in response, groaning out his name “ _sora-chan_ ” in a voice sora wanted to draw out again and again if he could. teasing him like this was fun though. call it petty revenge for him and shisho showing him less attention than usual.

after some fiddling around, sora managed to get tsumugi’s belt off, pushing it off out of sight and out of mind. he made quick work of pulling down his pants. as expected, tsumugi’s hardness was peaking through his boxers, begging for sora to show it more attention. he was more than happy to oblige.

he ran a hand across tsumugi's length, brushing upon it lightly. he received a sigh in response.

"senpai likes it like _this_ , right?" he stroked him through the fabric, getting a breathy _yes_ in response. sora took that as his cue to entirely free tsumugi's cock, giving it the service his senpai deserved.

sora kissed the head of tsumugi's cock, the sudden contact of his lips bringing out a whine out of his senpai. he lapped at the precum already leaking out before opening his mouth, starting to suck on it gently. 

his eyes fluttered shut as he sank further down, thriving in the way tsumugi whined, low and needy. he knew he wasn't a pro at this or anything, but shisho had always said he made up for it in his eagerness. he tried to fit as much of tsumugi's length in his mouth as he could, using his hand to cover the rest. as he reached his limit, sora opened his eyes, looking directly up at tsumugi.

that look. sora wanted to commit it to memory. tsumugi was unravelling in his mouth, slowly and surely. he pulled back on the blue haired man’s cock, tongue running along it so he could make sure tsumugi’s taste remained clear in his mind. 

sora's mouth bobbed up and down on his senpai's cock, enjoying just how much it filled up his mouth. 

" _god._ that feels so good sora-chan." tsumugi moaned, the pants following it coming out low and husky. sora let out a muted moan of his own at the praise. his movements didn't falter. 

he continued to stroke tsumugi through it too, small fingers running across the veins on his cock. whenever he did that, he could see senpai forcing himself to keep sounds in. sora mentally huffed. 

he tried to take more of tsumugi's cock in his mouth the next time he pressed on. the feeling was a little uncomfortable, making sora have to remember shisho and senpai's teaching _"breathe through your nose"_ so he didn't splutter or gag. the stretch was worth it he found. the blue haired man's low moans and hums had devolved into breathy panting.

he looked back up at tsumugi, golden eyes meeting bright blue ones. those golden eyes held so much lust and pure desire. sora felt accomplished, knowing he was doing a good enough job that senpai was unravelling before his very eyes. 

"i'm close." tsumugi groaned, any sort of composure he had slipping. his hands threaded through blonde hair.

sora hummed in acknowledgement, vibrations going straight to tsumugi's cock. he revelled in the way the blue haired man fell apart under him, continuing his ministrations on his cock. 

"sora-chan... _sora-chan!_ " he pulled sora's pigtails back, forcing sora off his cock with it. the younger whined, suppressing a pout at how empty his mouth felt. regardless, he understood exactly what his senpai wanted from him.

sora wrapped his hand around the base of tsumugi's cock, stroking him with quick pace. tsumugi's groans increased in volume as he did so. he was losing himself, unravelling under his kouhai's touch. 

tsumugi came with a shudder, eyes closing shut as he released onto sora's hands. he gasped out as he coated sora’s petite hands in threads of cum. senpai was neat and thorough even at a time like this. the slick sounds mixed with his senpai’s groans increasing in volume. there was a lot, though sora definitely wasn’t complaining. tsumugi’s color was calmer now.

“hehe, senpai came a lot!” he admired the mess splattered on his fingers for a moment before bringing them to his mouth. sora wasted no time running his tongue along his digits, slowly and obediently licking up his senpai’s cum. 

he looked up at tsumugi through his fingertips, proud to see his actions were having the intended effect. the elder stared at him through lidded eyes. he seemed fixated as he watched sora lap up the last of his cum, muted moan as sora returned his gaze. the blonde purposely feigned innocence, long lashes letting him blink owlishly at his senpai.

“you look so beautiful, sora-chan…” tsumugi got out, bringing his hand to sora’s hair again. he brushed a hand through it appreciatively. he purred, leaning into tsumugi’s touch. senpai was always so gentle with him. 

tsumugi would need some time to get his energy back, he realised. he and shisho~ always joked amongst themselves that senpai was a bit of an old man, but sora wasn't going to let this end so soon. he just had to take matters into his own hands again, his brain shifting into plan B.

sora stood up, moving senpai's papers off the table as neatly as his current self could muster, before hopping up on the desk himself. he sat facing tsumugi, his legs hanging off the desk as he swung them a little. 

"you're so beautiful." was the first thing post-orgasm tsumugi said coherently. he was beginning to compose himself more now that sora was displaying himself like this. tsumugi moved himself close enough so that he could touch sora’s body again, drawing out a giggle from the younger boy. 

the compliment made sora smile, "haha, thank you senpai. when someone compliments them, you thank them!" 

tsumugi's words coupled with just how the blue haired man was looking at him hungrily made sora feel beautiful. of course people called him cute and the like regularly, but beautiful? he hadn't gotten that from another idol before. he felt special, but also ready to become putty in his senpai's hands.

"senpai wants to see a little more. can you do that for me, sora-chan?"

the blonde nodded. he moved his hands to his blouse and began unbuttoning it. to savor the moment a bit, sora took it slowly, revelling in the way he could tease tsumugi a little longer. he fiddled around with the buttons, precious time being taken before he'd gotten it all done. sora pulled the shirt sides apart a little, showing enough of himself off so senpai would have something to look at.

the cold air hitting his chest brought out an involuntary gasp out of the blonde. he felt so vulnerable like this. his chest was on full display for senpai. he wasn't too embarrased, having done this before, but he couldn't help the reddening of his cheeks.

"aahh, pretty as always, our sora-chan." tsumugi's hand rubbed across one of sora's nubs, eliciting another quiet gasp from his kouhai, "even your breasts are pretty. i love touching them so, _so_ much."

to demonstrate his point, he brought a nipple between two of his digits before squeezing down lightly on it. 

"ngh...senpai. that tickles." 

tsumugi chuckled in response, “sorry. your reactions are just too cute for me to stop.” 

he continued his assault on the blonde’s chest, rolling his nipples between his two fingers and drawing out small, excited hums out of sora. tsumugi then cupped both of the blonde’s breasts in his hands, playing with them with baited breath. 

“sora-chan. i want to see _all_ of you.” tsumugi breathed out. his words went straight to his cock, though he forced himself to acknowledge his request. he understood well what his senpai wanted from him, wanting to see every side of sora. who was he to refuse? he wanted to see tsumugi let himself go today, after all. 

obedient as ever, sora moved to lay on the office desk, holding his arms out to tsumugi. words weren't needed between the two of them as tsumugi leaned down to kiss his kouhai. they swallowed down each other's moans, becoming needier and more breathy by the second.

tsumugi pulled away (albeit with reluctance) to situate himself properly between sora's legs, planted firmly on the desk. he hadn't said anything to the blonde about taking the maryjanes off, so sora could only presume they were keeping them on for this. that was fine by him.

he spread his legs apart at tsumugi's request. the sunflower panties were back on display, with sora's own length straining desperately against them. he'd already coated them with his own slick but that didn't seem to deter his senpai at all. he bent down, placing a kiss to sora's hardness through the fabric before shuffling back and pulling the panties off. 

sora let out a sigh, thankful his own hardness was finally being freed. it was clear he wasn’t the only one who was thankful though, his senpai’s color flickering into something more desperate.

"i don't think i'll be able to hold back for much longer." tsumugi paused his movements, blue eyes staring back at gold, "i want to be inside you already."

senpai had never voiced like _this_ that he wanted more. it sent a rush of electricity down sora's spine, an involuntarily whine slipping from his lips.

he let tsumugi slip the panties further down, the fabric dangling between his ankles momentarily as his senpai chuckled over how wet the blonde was already. 

the laughter was short-lived. tsumugi's breath stilled once again as he finally realised the other little surprise sora had hidden for him. 

the only thing audible in the room was the low hum of the vibrator whizzing away in sora's hole. shisho had made it for him, the toy being small enough to not cause any discomfort and quiet enough for it to go unnoticed by most people. sora had put it on a lower setting than usual, vaguely aware if it went any higher, he'd probably have shown up to newdi an absolutely horny mess. 

would senpai have appreciated him begging for his cock in him out of the blue like that? sora filed that thought to the back of his mind, treating it as a future side quest.

"you never cease to amaze me." tsumugi finally got out, "have you had this in this whole time?" he stared in awe, almost at a loss for words still.

sora nodded, "mhm! sora walked here with it. i wanted to be prepared for senpai so…?" 

the low groan tsumugi let out was music to sora's ears. his color was already tipping over the edge of self-restraint. sora wanted to see him lose it with him, craved it so /so/ much. 

"seriously...natsume-kun's turned you into a right slut." the blue haired man muttered to himself before tracing a finger around sora's rim, "our sora-chan loves being filled up, don't you?"

he couldn’t deny that one at all. sora’s body jolted at tsumugi’s touch, quivering as his senpai stroked around his hole. to an onlooker, it might’ve seemed like tsumugi was getting his own back on his kouhai, taking his precious time teasing him. sora knew different. tsumugi was careful most of the time if he could help it, wanting to cherish what sora had prepared for him for as long as he could hold himself back. he marvelled in the slick already painting the blonde’s inner thighs, cock being trapped in those panties for far too long. 

when tsumugi finally pushed a digit into sora’s hole, a hushed moan escaped his mouth. 

the low vibration being pushed directly against his walls had sora unconsciously spreading his legs further, pleasure shifting through his entire body. 

tsumugi captured his lips in another kiss, distracting sora as he tried to open him up a little more. he moved the toy around his insides, smiling against his kouhai when it forced a low whine out of his mouth.

the vibrator was readily discarded as tsumugi replaced it with a second finger. he bent down to press his lips to sora’s chest, peppering butterfly kisses across his small body. sora couldn’t hold back a giggle; tsumugi’s light touches tickled, though it felt good. he was doing this for senpai, but any sora welcomed any sort of stimulation he could get. his own hardness was leaking across his stomach, straining and neglected. 

“sen- _pai!_ ” tsumugi’s lips had drifted to one of his nipples, giving it a few experimental licks. sora held his grip on the sides of the desk, whining as his senpai began his assault on the blonde’s chest. he’d always had a thing for sora’s nipples, calling them “small and perky” in the past. sora didn’t entirely understand what he meant by that, but he could definitely see how much tsumugi was loving to toy with them.

a third finger was added as tsumugi pumped his digits in and out of his hole. he let out a particularly high-pitched squeal when he brushed against his g spot, the pleasure going straight to his dripping length. 

"i wish you could see yourself right now sora-chan." he whispered, biting down on his nipple, "angel, you're switch's _angel._ " sora's back arched, the pet name bringing out a string of moans out of him. 

"senpai?" tsumugi hummed in response, not ceasing his three digits opening sora up, "sora is, _is_ r-ready. so please?" 

he received a low chuckle, tsumugi slowly pulling out of sora's hole. the excess lube he'd used with the vibrator had helped a lot, his hole already a dripping mess. 

"of course, sora-chan." the blue haired man pressed a kiss to sora's forehead, "what do you want me to do?"

tsumugi wasn't one to make him beg, sora mused to himself. shisho~ had gotten him to do this so many times though, so it wasn't too surprising. _shisho~ and senpai are rubbing off on each other_ crossed his mind, laugh threatening to escape his mouth.

what did he want senpai to do?

he hardly had to think about it.

"sora-chan wants to be fucked by senpai. please?" 

sora thinks he could've just witnessed senpai truly snapping for the first time. he'd never seen /this/ color on him before.

tsumugi muttered a quiet _"fuck"_ under his breathe before nodding, "i'd be honored." 

tsumugi moved himself to be above sora, his cock pressing against the latter’s hole. sora giggled at the feeling, excited to get his senpai in him finally. he got to see tsumugi looming over him at this angle too, his warmth hovering above sora - he felt safe, albeit even more desperate.

sora gasped, forming into a drawn-out moan as tsumugi pushed into him. it didn't matter how many times they did this, the stretch of his cock still shocked him. tsumugi wasn't majorly big length wise, but sora couldn't help but muse every time how unfairly blessed his senpai had been in the girth department. 

"that's it, you're taking me so well...good girl." tsumugi bent down to catch sora's lips in another kiss, capturing the stray moans spilling out of the blonde's mouth.

“ _haah!_ , senpai…” sora broke away from the kiss with a jolt, tsumugi rubbing hot and heavy against his walls. his body accepted his senpai so easily, his hole fit just for shisho~ and senpai. he could feel it all: the veins of tsumugi’s cock, the slickness he was sliding into him with, the heat inside him immersing around his senpai. 

tsumugi smiled at him appreciatively, “i’m all in. you’re...you’re so _beautiful_ sora-chan. every part of you...is so beautiful.” he ducked his head down onto sora’s shoulders, planting a kiss to his neck before beginning to suck. the suddenness of feeling tsumugi’s teeth sink into him eliciting a groan from his lips, though it helped him relax a lot more. by the time tsumugi had successfully blossomed a hickey onto sora’s neck (something shisho~ would beat him up for tomorrow, he was sure) sora was already a whining mess beneath him. 

“look at you, baby girl. you’ve been so needy recently, right?” he wanted to sob, tsumugi kissing his forehead, “natsume-kun and i have been neglecting our precious girl, haven’t we?” 

“mhm! s-sora-chan’s been lonely without you so ー _nggh..._ ” he tried to pout, “please fuck sora already! so i don’t feel lonely for a while?” 

he’d summoned the last of his braincells for that one, pleased when tsumugi didn’t need to be begged twice. he began pulling out of sora, only to fuck back into him at quick pace. seems like he wasn’t the only one who had been missing his unit mates.

_“ah!”_ the string of wanton moans that followed as sora opened his mouth rendered him incoherent, his small body already weak at his senpai’s whims. 

“does that feel good, sora-chan?”

“mhm! y- _yes!_ ”

tsumugi's thrusts were hitting him deep, edging closer and closer to the point he was starting to see stars. sora could only moan out, frame shaking as tsumugi fucked him, seemingly chasing both of their climaxes.

"good girl sora-chan. so beautiful, so good for senpai." he could tell it was getting to the point senpai was becoming too far gone, desperation and horniness at its peak. 

as tsumugi shifted his position, sora brought his legs up to wrap around his senpai, stockings rubbing against the back of tsumugi’s legs. the blue haired man understood what sora wanted immediately, angling his thrusts directly at the younger boy’s prostate. electricity coursed through sora’s spine, rushing down to his own cock. he could’ve screamed. maybe he did. tsumugi’s movement became more rapid, moaning low in sora’s ear.

“senpai, _senpai_ it’s ー” sora keened, grip on the back of tsumugi’s shirt tightening, “‘m gonna cum, _please!_ ” tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, pleasure overwhelming his senses. the feeling of tsumugi ploughing into him, the heat engulfing his body and his senpai’s intense color leaning across him, he couldn’t hold for much longer at all. 

“mhm, i feel the same. sora-chan, _angel_ , i love you so much.” 

he mewled, the words translating into a melodic color in his mind, “s-sora-chan loves senpai too...sora-chan loves, _mm-ah!_ ” tsumugi had reached down, wrapping his hand around the blonde’s cock. he pumped sora in time with his own thrusts, moaning into the crook of his neck.

sora fell apart at that, orgasm hitting him _hard._ his entire body shook, release spurting across the underside of his skirt. he moaned, loud and lost in his senses. tsumugi came shortly after, his kouhai’s clenching around him tight enough to make him see stars. he stroked sora through his own orgasm before spilling his own release into the blonde. he registered sora through his drowsiness holding his arms out to him as tsumugi followed suit, slumping forward onto sora with a muted “oof.” 

the two laid on the office desk together, both trying to catch their breath. if anyone else was here, they would've likely heard them fairly well, but sora didn't think he cared much. senpai's color was nice and satisfied now. his must've been too.

“senpai…” sora mumbled, glancing up at tsumugi through lidded eyes.

tsumugi let out a hum of acknowledgement, “sorry, i’ll move us somewhere more comfortable.” he pushed himself off of the desk, regaining a decent amount of his strength post-orgasm, before gathering sora in his arms. the blonde was petite enough that it wasn’t much strain at all, carefully moving them both over to the office chair. tsumugi sat back and kept his grip on sora’s back, supporting him as he clambered onto tsumugi’s lap. 

“hihi…~” sora giggled, wrapping his arms around tsumugi’s shoulders, “sora had fun today. senpai makes me _really_ happy.”

“you make me happy as well, sora-chan.” tsumugi smiled, before letting out a gasp, “ah, sorry. i should get back to calling you sora-kun, right?”

sora shrugged, “sora doesn’t mind what you call him. anything senpai says, i’ll accept so no sorries.” he buried his face in the crook of tsumugi’s shoulder, feeling himself becoming drowsier by the second. senpai’s lap was too comfy for his own good, he thought.

“you really are mine and natsume-kun’s angel, fufu.” 

he pulled sora closer, letting him relax against his body.

“‘m sleepy…” sora mumbled against his neck. his entire body slumped into tsumugi’s. the dorms were a little while away, but he doubted he could get up and walk back himself. in thinking that, he probably couldn’t return to his dorm in this state. 

tsumugi understood his concern without him voicing it, “mm, you can sleep in my arms sora-kun. i’ll phone eichi-kun and ask for a different room tonight.” he accepted that readily, nodding. sora let his eyes shut as per tsumugi’s consent. all of senpai was warm and comfy - sora could feel himself drifting off quicker than expected.

“night night senpai…’love you.” he smiled, getting that out before dozing off. 

tsumugi rubbed sora’s back, becoming aware the blonde had already fallen asleep, “i love you too, sora. sleep well.” 

he leaned forward enough off the chair to grab his phone, careful not to jostle sora at all. scrolling through his contacts, he could already tell eichi would likely know _exactly_ what’d happened here tonight and why they couldn’t return to their rooms...but a favor was a favor, after all. anything to make sure their sora got the rest he deserved.

with a resigned sigh, tsumugi pressed down on eichi’s contact name and let the phone ring.


End file.
